Hobbit
by LittleLya
Summary: Brittany a toujours eu un faible pour les animaux ; avec les chevaux, c'est carrément une histoire d'amour. Mais alors qu'elle veut en faire profiter à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci n'est pas du même avis. La bombe pleine de sueur, les mouches, le cheval du nom de Hobbit qui n'adhère pas... Non, rien ne va. Peut-être que le meilleur sera pour la fin, après tout.


**Bijouuuuuur ! :B  
Me revoilà avec un petit OS Brittana cette fois-ci ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et pour une fois ça change de mon petit train-train morose. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, mon petit cœur de poney appréciera ! :)  
Merci à NoodleGleek, qui corrige patiemment mes fautes. Sur ce... BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

A part la danse Brittany, cette jeune lycéenne et cheerleader de 17 ans, avait un autre talent caché. Celui de ne faire qu'un avec les chevaux. Un petit secret qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de partager son petit jardin avec sa meilleure amie, enfin le mot était un peu ambigüe pour les deux jeunes femmes. Tous les weekends, elle se rendait dans un petit centre équestre à quelques minutes de chez elle. Ces animaux majestueux changeaient totalement la danseuse entre une personne responsable et mature. Ils demandaient beaucoup d'attention, de calme et cette amoureuse des animaux savait leur fournir.

Elle enfila un pantalon noir prêt du corps, un petit polo blanc, enfila ses chaussettes par dessus son pantalon et tressa ses cheveux simplement. Elle déboula dans l'escalier pour rejoindre l'entrée où étaient abandonnés ses boots. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce même moment. Elle chaussa très rapidement ses chaussures et ouvrit à la jeune brune qui l'attendait patiemment derrière la porte. Santana portait une jolie petite robe noire, ornée d'une ceinture beige à la taille accompagnée de petites ballerines de même couleur que la ceinture. Brittany prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras mais la dévisagea de haut en bas.

La latina fit un regard curieux à la blonde. Rien ne semblait clocher. Il faisait très beau dehors, il n'y avait pas un nuage et la chaleur était bien présente. Brittany ferma la porte derrière elle et grimpa les premières marches de l'escalier.

« -Tu comptes vraiment monter à cheval dans cette tenue là ?»

La brune lança un regard incrédule à sa meilleure amie, puis lui fit un sourire mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle était la plus sérieuse du monde. Elle comptait vraiment la faire monter sur ces stupides canassons. Santana n'était pas vraiment une amoureuse des animaux. Et bien qu'elle ne refuse rien à la danseuse, ce n'était vraiment pas concevable qu'elle la fasse, elle, Santana Lopez, monter sur un cheval de son vivant. Elle avait déjà accepté de l'accompagner, dans la puanteur, les crottins et probablement les mouches et autres insectes en tous genres.

Et pourtant... Brittany regagna rapidement sa chambre, sortit une tenue beaucoup plus adaptée à la pratique de l'équitation et redescendit. Quand elle tendit la pile de vêtements propres à Santana, elle crut que cette dernière allait partir en courant. Elle la prit timidement et examina les pièces de tissus. Polo rose, pantalon marron, chaussettes rose. Non. Non. Non. Il était hors de questions que Santana porte quelque chose d'aussi affreux.

Le regard que lui lança la paire d'yeux bleus la fit craquer et elle perdit toute dignité quand elle revint dans la tenue préparée pour le cours d'équitation. Quand elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser…

« -Oh c'est chouette Sanny, donc tu vas monter à cheval ? claironna la blonde d'un ton presque trop enjoué au goût de la latina.»

Jamais de la vie. Dans tes rêves. Quoi moi ? Tu as fumé quoi là ? La grande Santana Lopez en train de faire avancer un stupide canasson, peut être dans une autre vie. Pas de mon vivant. Tu vois ça va pas être possible là.

«-Oui…» Ce fut tout ce qu'elle se résolut à dire. Et c'est comme ça que Santana se retrouva crispée sur le dos d'une sale bourrique aux poils noirs et aux crins légèrement ondulés du nom de Hobbit. Ce cheval, beaucoup plus petit que les autres avait l'air d'être complètement dans un autre monde et assez fou. Santana fut prise de panique quand le cheval s'ébroua alors que l'enseignant lui apprenait comment diriger son cheval. Et pour continuer dans le désagréable, le moniteur avait des dents de lapin et un cheveu sur la langue. Qu'est-ce que Brittany pouvait bien trouver à cet endroit ?

Elle s'agrippa au pommeau de sa selle et prit une poignée de crins dans sa main et tenta de faire avancer le cheval. Elle serra doucement ses jambes sur le ventre du cheval et il se mit au pas. Santana était vraiment comique à voir, le dos vouté, les dents serrées et les mains bien agrippées à la selle. Brittany arriva à sa hauteur en souriant. Les autres élèves étaient beaucoup moins gracieuses que la blonde à cheval, et Santana était de loin la moins élégante.

«-Essaye de te détendre Sanny, tu verras ce sera plus confortable. Essaye de le faire passer au trot, tu verras c'est facile.»

Facile tu parles… ! Santana secoua la tête mais se résigna quand le cheval suivit le cheval de Brittany et se mit à trotter. Les fesses de la latina allaient souffrir, à force de cogner lourdement dans la selle. Elle aurait vraiment dû partir en courant. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était sur le dos du cheval et elle était déjà toute endolorie et totalement tétanisée. Elle ne contrôlait absolument rien et avait envie de mettre pied à terre le plus vite possible.

Le cheval s'emballa et partit au galop un peu dans toute la carrière. Santana s'agrippa de toutes ses forces et se contrôla pour ne pas crier en priant intérieurement pour ne pas tomber. Brittany lui parlait de ne faire qu'un avec l'animal. Eux faisaient deux, voir trois, même quatre. Hobbit s'arrêta brusquement et plongea la tête dans un seau de carottes oublié au milieu de la carrière. Santana ne put se retenir et roula dans le sable, finissant sur les fesses, le cheval dévorant paisiblement ses carottes. Elle s'essuya les mains et retira sa bombe.

«-Imbécile de canasson, grommela-t-elle.»

Brittany trotta vers elle avec l'air plus amusé qu'inquiet. Le moniteur aux dents de lapin attrapa le cheval et le garda en main, lui confisquant par la même occasion les carottes. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de retenir le rire qui était bloqué au fond de sa gorge et Santana fit la moue.

«-Santana, fais pas la tête ! gloussa la blonde. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? finit-elle quand même par demander.»

La brune secoua la tête mais précisa qu'elle ne voulait plus monter sur un cheval de sa vie et finit par s'assoir dans l'herbe qui bordait la carrière. Au point où elle en était… elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle jeta la bombe un peu plus loin. En plus elle avait dû avoir cette horreur sur la tête qui la faisait transpirer et lui avait causé des démangeaisons à la tête. Elle soupira exaspérée. Une jeune fille, d'une petite quinzaine d'années tout au plus vint récupérer son fidèle destrier… non, sa stupide monture et vint lui demander si elle voulait s'en occuper. Elle balaya la proposition de l'adolescente du revers de la main et celle-ci n'insista plus.

Elle regarda alors pendant une heure sa meilleure amie montait son cheval avec grâce et légèreté. Enchaîner des figures de dressages complexes. Changer d'allure toute les deux minutes. Ne faire qu'un avec le cheval. Elle était vraiment superbe et Santana était vraiment subjuguée par tant d'art et de finesse.

Quand Brittany eut finit son cours et de panser son cheval, elle lui mit un licol et se dirigea vers le pré où se trouvait Hobbit. Le pré était vaste, mais ombragé. Le long des arbres, il y avait un gros tas de foin. La blonde entra dans le pré et fit signe à Santana de la suivre. Brittany lâcha la jument qui partit se rouler dans l'herbe. Le cheval noir, lui, mangeait du foin et la blonde prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour l'entraîner vers lui. Elle tapota l'encolure du cheval et déclara solennellement :

«-Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment, allez, caresse-le !  
-Brittany, c'est un cheval…, rétorqua-t-elle blasée. »

Mais elle se résigna une fois de plus et caressa la tête du cheval, qui la secoua au même moment et la bouscula dans le foin. Brittany rigola et il la poussa à son tour, sur Santana. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Santana enleva de brins de foin des cheveux blonds de son vis-à-vis. Brittany poussa la mèche que la latina avait devant les yeux et les regarda avant que leurs lèvres se rejoignent dans un tendre baiser, doux, magique. Papillons dans le ventre. Etoiles dans les yeux. Amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, voilà comment Santana décrirait ça. Au final, elle comprenait ce que trouvait Brittany à cet endroit. Le cheval hennît. Hobbit n'était peut être pas si cruel au final.


End file.
